


You and I Are Friends

by prompt_fills



Series: You and I Aren’t Friends [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sergio and Gerard, pining after each other during the national call-up.30 Day Serard Challenge – a series of 30×100 words drabbles forming one story.(How Gerard sees it.)





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matshummels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matshummels/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты и я - друзья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008651) by [kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka)



> Follows [THIS prompt list.](https://footballideas.tumblr.com/post/164866510706/30-day-challenge)  
> Loose interpretation of some prompts. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This story will make more sense if you've read the first part.

Gerard barely keeps from checking his watch every five seconds. He tries to distract himself by chatting with the other guys on their team but it doesn’t hide the fact that Sergio is _not here_.

When he finally appears, running late as usual and making them wait, he barely spares a nod in Gerard’s direction.

Morata is all over him the moment Sergio is within a hugging distance.

Sergio’s pleased smile hurts too much. Gerard feels a familiar twinge of pain in his chest and he has to look away.

Sergio’s ignoring him, like it’s the first time they met.


	2. Realising they like each other

If Sergio wants to pretend they don’t know each other, that’s fine by Gerard. He pushes past Sergio, claiming the bed closer to the window, the one he knows Sergio prefers.

They’re stuck being roommates like every year and hiding his stupid crush is going to be a living hell.

Dejected, Sergio is standing in the doorway, shoulders slumping, fingers nervously running through his hair. Something like regret flashes in his eyes but it’s gone too fast.

Gerard’s caves, opening his mouth, about to offer Sergio the stupid bed, but Sergio is already unpacking on his side of the room.


	3. Taking selfies together

Gerard wants to have something to always remind him of the joy he feels right now. The first win thrill.

He finds Sergio, wraps his arms around him and snaps a picture lightning quick.

He lets go just enough to check the picture. It’s wonderful, them so close together, Sergio’s head turned to Gerard, expression a little startled. Gerard’s keeping it forever.

He huffs, pretending the picture didn’t turn out to be any good just to have the excuse to lean in close again and take another one for twitter. 

When there are no more excuses, he reluctantly pulls away.


	4. Making up after a disagreement

Sergio is at it again. He’s doing it on purpose, Gerard knows it, he just knows. When Gerard calls him out on it, Sergio feigns ignorance but Gerard is not falling for the wide-eyed puppy look. He knows Sergio is just trying to rail him up and he refuses to take the bait.

His hand curls in a fist and he doesn’t know if he wants to punch Sergio’s stupid face or to kiss him senseless.

Sergio is just too infuriating, acting like Gerard has no right to be annoyed, tauntingly asking what’s wrong.

Gerard isn’t getting any sleep tonight.


	5. Sitting together on a flight

Thoughtful, Gerard watches the clouds beneath them.

“Mind if I crash here?”

Gerard is halfway through agreeing when he realizes it’s _Sergio_ , the very person he’s been avoiding. 

He opens his mouth to tell Sergio to fuck off but Sergio looks so tired and pleading he can’t bring himself to say it.

Sergio falls asleep the moment he sits down. Slumped against Gerard’s shoulder, he mutters from his sleep something about picking Gerard because Gerard won’t force them to talk about the fucked-up game.

When Gerard prods, Sergio mumbles that they _never_ talk about things and wow, doesn’t that sting.


	6. Getting flustered around each other

They’re play-fighting for the TV remote, both sprawled on the floor. Sergio is doing a great job at digging his knee into Gerard’s stomach. Gerard retaliates by holding Sergio in a chokehold. When he presses close, he catches a whiff of Sergio’s hair.

It’s a scent so familiar he recognizes it that instant. It’s his own shampoo. His heart does a backflip and Sergio uses Gerard’s distraction to slip free and steal the stupid remote.

He can’t escape the smell, suddenly all too aware that even his pillow smells like it.

Sergio has no clue what he’s doing to Gerard.


	7. First kiss

Sergio is clingy and bubbly in a way he doesn’t let himself be around Gerard when sober. Gerard enjoys every second.

“Ugh, you two just need to kiss already,” Isco says before Morata sharply elbows him.

Sergio howls with laughter. The idea of him and Gerard probably sounds too ridiculous to him even in his drunken state.

Gerard needs to see the expression on Sergio’s face because it’s killing him but Sergio has turned to him as well. Their lips brush, and keep brushing.

They get pulled apart, Isco dragging Sergio away to sober up. Morata soothingly pats Gerard’s hair.


	8. Dealing with being in different cities/countries

Sergio collapses on his bed, panting heavily. Before he asks, Gerard lobs a water bottle at him in a high arch.

Sergio chucks down half the bottle in one go, slurping loudly, trying to annoy him. Gerard hides his amused face behind a suitcase he pretends to be packing, avoiding the temptation to watch Sergio’s throat work as he gulps down the water.

Now it’s just the space between their beds separating them. Soon, sooner than Gerard would like, it’ll be miles and miles.

“Ugh, I can’t wait to get away from your stupid face,” Gerard grumbles because it’s expected.


	9. Having breakfast together

“Morning,” Sergio yawns, voice husky.

There are no snarky comments or spiteful statements in the early hours of morning.

It’s too dangerous. Too cosy.

Too tempting.

Gerard wants to do nothing more than to ruffle Sergio’s hair, drop a kiss to his temple and bring him his morning cuppa.

He can only do the last thing, so he does, without a fault, until he trains Sergio to sit by his side at team breakfasts.

The others stare but they can fuck right off because they can get Sergio to smile his soft smile at them any time during the day.


	10. Giving each other nicknames

Gerard knows he only has himself to blame but the first time he calls Sergio _love_ is honestly a mere slip of the tongue.

Sergio goes very still and Gerard panics, doing the only thing he can think of to save the situation. He keeps going.

The nicknames get sillier and sappier as days pass because Sergio gives as good as he gets.

At least he’s got Sergio fooled.

Andrés is a different story. Gerard is almost certain Andrés can see right through him because he watches Gerard like a hawk every time Gerard _jokingly_ calls Sergio something embarrassingly sweet.


	11. One making the other blush

Gerard can’t catch a break. First it’s the sweet nothings, then the glances and now it’s all these touches. Sergio is doing it on purpose and it’s killing Gerard, being _so close_ and not having anything real.

His jaw set, he decides to keep pushing back until they hit Sergio’s breaking point.

It’s not a fair game because Gerard has no breaking point. Gerard would pretty much let Sergio do anything.

Gerard doesn’t count on Sergio being so stubborn. Which is how they end up _making out_ without it meaning _anything_.

Cheeks flaming, he’s the one who shoves Sergio away.


	12. Date night

Sergio is acting like everything is perfectly okay so when he suggest a team movie night, Gerard can’t say no.

The rest of the team bails out on them in the last minute, which doesn’t surprise Gerard who saw Morata exchanging _glances_ with Isco, thinking they were being subtle.

Gerard stares ahead, watching the film, hyperaware of Sergio’s every move, every word. He knows how those lips taste. He wishes he could kiss them again.

Their hands brush accidentally, a jolt of electricity surging through Gerard. Sergio quickly shies away from him, apparently disgusted, and Gerard dies a little inside.


	13. Borrowing each other’s clothes

One day free of any emotional rollercoaster rides is apparently too much to ask for.

First they get drenched, the rain coming out of nowhere. Gerard doesn’t know where to keep his eyes.

Then he steps out of the shower and the first thing he notices is that Sergio has sweater paws.

His breath catches in his throat and he does a double take. He’s not seeing things, that’s really Sergio wearing Gerard’s favourite shirt.

No amount of poking fun at Sergio stops him from wearing it.

Gerard doesn’t mind. He sneakily snaps pictures that he doesn’t share with anyone.


	14. One looking after the other when they are sick

“Heads up!”

Too late.

Gerard can never tell when Sergio is being an arse on purpose and when it’s just a by-product of his personality.

He’s reluctantly willing to accept that the ball that hits his shoulder with the force of a train is an accident but the way Sergio is looking at him sadly, constantly switching between apologizing and making sure Gerard is all right, well, Gerard calls bullshit on that.

His shoulder has already been bruised so now it hurts something fierce.

He’s positive Sergio is doing it all just to keep Isco quietly laughing up his sleeve.


	15. Celebrating something

“Drinks for everyone!” Sergio exclaims, squeezing into the booth to sit next to Gerard. “Geri’s paying!”

Gerard guesses he is.

Sergio amicably knocks their shoulders together and then sort of remains pressed close, leaning against Gerard. Gerard slides one hand around Sergio’s waist and tilts his head, nosing at the side of Sergio’s throat because at times like these, he can get away with it.

Sergio giggles, hand clumsily reaching up to pat Gerard’s cheek. He always lets Gerard have nice things when he’s half asleep, drunk or high on a win. Luckily for Gerard, those are all regular occurrences.


	16. Cuddling

Gerard screams himself awake, chest heaving, heart thumping, hands outstretched, trying to keep Sergio from falling down the cliffs.

“Did you hear that?” Sergio sounds like he’s seconds away from calling the security.

The last thing Gerard needs is waking up the whole team because he had a vivid nightmare of Sergio taking selfies with him and plummeting to his death.

“It’s nothing, you can go back to sleep.”

“But you heard it?” Sergio is alive and demanding answers. _Alive._

Gerard tells him.

He braces for the ridicule but instead, Sergio pads to Gerard’s bed, pulling him into a hug.


	17. One watches the other sleeping

Fucking painkillers, making him dream stupid shit, leaving him drowsy. Gerard zonks out while Sergio is still in his bed, hands wrapped tightly around him.

The time between one eye blink and the next stretches. Then he’s jerking up, confused and all too warm.

“It’s okay,” Sergio murmurs. “Sleep.”

Gerard relaxes, assured that Sergio is alive and secure. His eyes fall shut again on their own volition.

There is something comforting in knowing someone is there to guard his sleep.

When his alarm clock blares in the morning, he’s still too warm, though Sergio retreated back to his own bed.


	18. Getting very drunk

In theory, there is nothing wrong with being an affectionate drunk, Gerard thinks.

But then they’re stumbling back to their hotel room and Sergio spews his affectionate bullshit on him. Gerard has to take a moment so that he doesn’t dump his drunken ass right there in the hallway.

He yanks at Sergio with enough force to send him flailing through the doorway, then shoves him into the bed while Sergio still tries to assure him of his love.

Gerard would be sorely tempted to believe him, if Sergio hadn’t already confessed his undying love for eight different people tonight.


	19. Dancing together

Sergio is bopping his head to the rhythm, his back to Gerard.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Gerard taps his shoulder. He makes sure to sound taunting instead of earnest. “Did you save one dance for me, _cutie pie_?”

Sergio holds out his hand, as quick as always to raise to the challenge. Electricity crackles in the air between them.

Gerard quickly clasps his hand and twirls him, earning a breathy laugh.

 _Please be mine,_ Gerard thinks.

Sergio melts into him as Gerard pulls him closer and they sway to the beat together, moving in sync.

_Please._


	20. Training together

Andrés asks him, “You coming with us to the city tonight?”

“Sure we are,” Sergio says before Gerard registers he’s been asked a question.

Sergio doesn’t even think twice about it, turning back to Gerard and asking, “Help me stretch, Geri?”

Gerard’s heart _soars_ before it crashes a second later when Sergio leers and moans, “Yes, right there, babe.”

Jordi gives them a wide-eyed look and speeds off the pitch, obviously done with Sergio’s antics. Gerard is also done, so he lets go of Sergio’s leg and hurries up to catch up with Jordi and apologize for both of them.


	21. Being domestic

Being around Sergio has become so natural that most of the time Gerard doesn’t even realize it’s something weird, something that shouldn’t be this easy. They slot together effortlessly.

Fortunately for him, everyone else reminds him constantly. He reaches out to fix Sergio’s tie and Morata pretends to be sick on Gerard’s shoes. He ruffles Sergio’s hair and Isco is shooting Morata puzzled looks. He hands Sergio a water bottle and has to avoid meeting Jordi’s curious gaze.

Even when they’re alone and he drops a comforting kiss to Sergio’s temple, Andrés’ _Are you sure?_ still echoes in his mind.


	22. Making a bet over something

“Anything goes!” Sergio shouts.

“Anything?” Gerard challenges. “Like, making you put on my Barça jersey for the next practise?”

Sergio stumbles, his concentration shot. It would be easy to take advantage. Much to his horror, Gerard realizes he _can’t_ let himself win. He couldn’t hide his crush from Sergio. Also, he fears what he might actually ask for if he wins.

He’s frozen, mind supplying endless possibilities.

Before he knows it, Sergio wins the bet and starts gloating. Whatever, Gerard knows he can stomach any stupid retribution Sergio dishes out.

Shoving down his twenty fifth torrija, he’s already regretting it.


	23. Going on a long walk/run together

It’s announced that they finally get a day off. Gerard overhears Andrés and Jordi making plans. If he can hear them, then so can Sergio. Sergio tilts his head, lips parting to say something, quite likely to invite himself along. Gerard can’t do that to Andrés.

“Sergio?” There is a sudden lump in his throat.

Sergio finishes tying up his shoes and glances up. “Yes?”

“Would you like to go out with me? For a run! Tomorrow,” Gerard blabbers and promptly wishes he kept his mouth shut.

But Sergio just beams at him and says, “Sure thing. Let’s do that.”


	24. Watching the sunset

The bathroom door bangs against the wall, startling Gerard from his thoughts. Sergio flounces into the room, dropping heavily into the narrow space between Gerard and the window.

Sergio’s hair is wet and a few droplets soak through Gerard’s shirt. Sergio is still using his shampoo.

“What are you staring at?”

“The sky,” Gerard says.

Sergio shifts, head half resting on Gerard’s chest as he watches the scenery. With every passing second the room gets smaller and smaller.

The sunset is beautiful, warm colours dancing across Sergio’s face.

Successfully killing the mood, Sergio notes, “That cloud looks like Villa’s nose.”


	25. One being protective of the other

Gerard doesn’t even know how it happens. It’s just a stupid practise match, for crying out loud.

But a foul is a foul and Gerard sees it happen right in front of him. Before he knows it, he’s moving, hauling Azpilicueta up on his feet and shaking him.

Sergio gets up as well, obviously unharmed. He laughs, giving Azpilicueta a light slap over his back. “Stop scaring him, Gerard,” he commands.

Gerard lets go, stomping back into his position so the game can go on.

“Good going,” Jordi snipes. “Wanna start your own card collection?”

“Just a training,” Gerard mutters.


	26. One knows where all of the other’s tattoos/freckles etc. are

“Wow, when did you get a new tat?”

The guys are admiring Sergio’s _new tat_ and Gerard doesn’t even stop to think about it before correcting them. “That thing? That’s not new.” He reaches out, tracing the touch-up, fingers splayed over Sergio’s ribs. “It’s been fading out too much,” he adds.

Sergio’s stomach quivers under his touch and Gerard’s eyes snap up to meet his. 

Sergio’s pupils are blown wide and Gerard would think he’s projecting again but he hears Sergio’s breath catch in his throat. Neither of them looks away.

“Yeah, too much sun, I guess,” Sergio chokes out.


	27. Seeing in a New Year together

“You doing anything for the winter break?” Sergio asks out of nowhere.

Gerard wants to ask _Why?_ Or say, _Doesn’t matter, whatever _you_ want to do, I’ll clear up my schedule._

“Not really,” he says instead with a casual shrug.

“We could…” Sergio looks up but then he doesn’t follow up with anything.

There is something fragile yet hopeful in Sergio’s eyes, something Gerard wants very, very much.

Sergio blinks, tugging at his sweater paws and says, “Never mind.”

Gerard wants the expression back that instant. “No, hey, we totally could,” he says quickly and watches the smile grow back.


	28. Comforting each other over an injury/loss

Gerard takes out his anger on Sergio even though he knows it’s about as good idea as poking a lion with a stick and hoping it won’t mind.

“The arm’s still bothering you,” Sergio states.

He’s right, that’s why Gerard is so mad at himself. He should have been quicker, should have played better.

Instead of punching him, Sergio’s places his warm hands on Gerard’s back, helping him stretch out the tension in his neck.

Gerard closes his eyes, the fight leaving him completely.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

Sergio pinches his neck and continues kneading. Gerard knows Sergio heard him.


	29. Meeting each other after being separated for a while

It’s been forever. Or it might have been just a few stupid weeks but every day apart is an eternity.

Sergio’s eyes search for him in the crowd, his whole face breaking into a grin when he sees Gerard. Gerard grins back and Sergio picks up his speed, jumping into Gerard's arms. Gerard sees it coming so he’s prepared to scoop him up.

Sergio howlers with laughter. “Carry me to our bed, darling,” he taunts. 

“God, I love you,” Gerard hears himself saying. He quickly adds, “I missed you stupid face.”

“Me too,” Sergio breathes out, eyes boring into Gerard.


	30. Saying ‘I love you’ for the first time

Gerard carries Sergio to their shared room, expecting Sergio’s protests at any point.

Sergio doesn’t say anything, not when they nearly lose their balance at the door, not when Gerard sets him on the bed and leans over him, keeping himself up on his arms, looking at Sergio splayed beneath him.

He moves, intending to close the gap between them, then pauses. “You’re not going to freak out on me now, are you?”

“No,” Sergio assures him with a pleased smile, yanking him close. “You’re lucky I love you, too,” Sergio says, lips brushing against Gerard’s. Gerard will take that.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to anyone who left kudos and comments, you guys are awesome and your comments are very inspiring. ♥  
> Special thanks to everyone who whined and whined about how awful Gerard was being to Sergio back in September. I hope you realize I shared this story just because of you lot! :)


End file.
